guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/Team 2 Monk Rotscale Farm
Rate-a-build Favoured: # Nice JOB!!!! I got a bow on like my second run. It takes a bit to understand aggro and how to position Rot so she is just melee attacking. But, i can see this going on to be a great viable build--spcypnts #Works great. I ran this build a few minutes ago with Sidorak Vatamier (PMed him in game to see it in action). Works as advertised! A little tricky for the tanking monk, so it takes some experience and getting used to. Viable build. --Warwulf 16:20, 16 February 2007 (CST) #Hmmm.....Very interesting, very nice. Solus 17:12, 16 February 2007 (CST) #Nice build guy's GJ 4 runs 4 kills Feb.19/2007 *I Heal U Suxx Lol* #GREAT JOB, I didn't get the bow though, my partner did >.<, the build page can get cleaned up too :DPoG 14:36, 20 February 2007 (CST) #This is pretty awesome! AmericanVlad 20:04, 21 February 2007 (CST) #Worked even after a few deaths and 45 dp on the tank. Second go went very smooth. –Ichigo724 22:55, 21 February 2007 (CST) Unfavoured: #I find it unviable and more time consuming due to constant chance of interrupts, and the ammount of stress on your energy it causes. When Incendiary Arrows was 8 seconds... all of your enchantments outlasted it so any interrupt was usually insignificant, however now, I find that every other skill is being interrupted, making deaths more often and the need to rezone more common. -- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 22:26, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Good point, would it be better to the the tank a Mo/E with glyph of concentration? --Swift Thief 16:19, 6 April 2007 (CDT) # Enchantments w/ no shelter vs rotscale? — Blastedt 11:45, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Would you mind telling me what you're talking about? I don't understand at all. Teutonic Paladin 18:35, 19 February 2007 (CST) SHELTER: Create a Level 1...7 Spirit. Non-Spirit allies within its range cannot lose more than 10% maximum Health from a single attack. When this Spirit prevents damage, it loses 75...51 Health. This spirit lasts 30...54 seconds. PROTECTIVE SPRIRIT: For 5...19 seconds, target ally cannot lose more than 10% max Health due to damage from a single attack or Spell. NOTE: these skills do the exact same thing only ones an enchantment and ones a spirit and PROT SPRIRIT protects against spells also :Didn't see. — Blastedt 20:05, 21 February 2007 (CST) Comments Looks good, but I think it's a policy of the wiki to not put credits on pages "this X was made by so and so". NightAngel 06:07, 30 January 2007 (CST) I removed the following: This build was made By Sidorak Vatamier and Perfected by the Brotherhood of Veterans Guild and Alliance from the article, but it can stay in the talk page. Bubbinska 19:07, 30 January 2007 (CST) It looks viable, but won't you get dazed? --Swift Thief 07:23, 31 January 2007 (CST) I used to run this build ALL THE TIME, made loads of money, however today I tried it again, and with the update to Incendiary Arrows, it makes it extremely difficult to kill just the Rotting Dragons alone.--Thelordofblah 00:25, 2 February 2007 (CST) -- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 21:32, 12 February 2007 (CST) Can anyone plz tell me how to run the last few hundred feet leading to Majesty's Rest with all of the inferno imps there because even with Vital Blessing on me I can't run past them because of the burning Cereal kiler 23:49, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Well, there are many ways to achieve the finish. When i go, my partner tags along and steals the imp aggro as i run past the imps. When they finish killing him i'm usually out of aggro range so i stop and let my health regenerate then I run past the second, smaller group. The other way, is just to run. If you have the runes and armor correct you should be able to make it.--spcypnts Not Possible Anymore? I've tried this so many times after the update to incendiary arrow. Its not possible anymore since they can keep it up indefinately. --Nightslayer 16:58, 8 February 2007 (CST) :I just Ran this build Yesterday to show someone how to do it. It is kind of an advanced build so that may be the problem for you. But that is my in game name if you want me to go with you and help. I do believe you were in my guild at one time so if ya want just hop on the Teamspeak server Im not very good at writing guides so it is probably confusing And the same goes for anyone else who is struggling with it. Sidorak Vatamier ::The problem with me isn't it being an advance build. It's actually a very simple and easy one, however, the high HP monk now has a very high chance of getting his Spirit bond and Protective Spirit interrupted. Keep in mind that before the update it was easy wait out 8 seconds of Incendiary, well they now have the ability to keep it up indefinately. --Nightslayer 16:58, 8 February 2007 (CST) :Well Like I said I just ran this build a couple days ago and again just last night and I dont have a problem with it so Im not sure what the problem yall are having only thing i can think of is that maybe your giving up too easy. K I just thought of something, maybe what your not doing is when you run up the bridge get your target on Rotscale if you fall down close to dying just GB him for a full heal and it wont effect the 1 on 1 you do with him later. Another thing that can cause death would be if the other monk isnt keeping symbiosis down Cause sometimes its hard for them to pay attention to that at first. And I believe your also one of my past guildies so just hop on TS if you need me to show you anything Sidorak Vatamier :You are still not understanding, all the skills are 1/4 of a second to cast but theres like 4 rotting dragons and all with incendiary arrows, so thats 4 arrows a second, all of which will interrupt on hit, they can get lucky and hit during that 1/4 of a second, leaving you unable to cast. Also, sign your comments.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 01:19, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Alright guy I tried on numerous occassions to show you how to do this and to try to answer your stupid questions you neglected my help so quit crying cause your all on your own with it and cant figure it out yourself. Sidorak Vatamier :You're an idiot.. we explained how it doesnt work UNLESS you are extremely lucky. If you have found some hidden trick that avoids the interrupts, please post it.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 21:32, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::Dude, how many times have you played a new build WELL after just reading a tutorial about its usage ? Stop your complaining and let him show you how it's done -- n00kie (Ping) 00:57, 13 February 2007 (CST) :Alright kid lets quit name calling I'll explain this to you again Spirit bond Has a 2 second recharge so if you get inturupted wait 2 seconds and recast it and for prot spirit dont wait until its flashing to recast it and it wont ever be down and like i said before if you need me to hold your hand and take you out there and show you that it isnt that hard I will and until you see it for yourself shut your mouth, Also whats all this we stuff Nightslayer contacted me and I showed him a demonstration and answered the questions he had and now he runs it with no problems. Sidorak Vatamier A guildie of mine and myself ran this build 4 times yesterday. In those 4 runs we killed him every time. And got 2 bows each. All you need is a smart smiter that can set up a 21 dmg retibution and 53 or more holy wrath cast SOJ just as the tank monk is leaving your arggo range and the 120+ dmg per hit should be waaay more then enough to kill the rotting dragons on the first round of SOJ.If you can't seem to get this actually rather easy build to work then maybe you should give up monking and go back to your warrior and wammo your way through this game. the hardest part of this run is actually killing rotscale himself after he is below 1/5 health. Feb.19/2007 *I heal U suxx Lol* i Vote this builld gets VETTED This build doesn't work anymore, unless you have like a really really high chance of Evasion, then it still might. Spirit Bond is now more for PvP, not a 55 PvE. One day I was off to farming something with 55 using Spirit Bond. It goes incorrectly for some reason, and I see the description says it only lasts for 8 hits. :Than, please sign your comments. Also, I'm afraid you misunderstood the build. This is not for a 55 monk. Ye gads! I can only imagine how long it would take to kill Rotscale if your Grenth's Balance only did up to 55 stealing. Ideally, when you're going up against Rotscale, you should have somewhere around 1300 HP (give or take 100). Spirit Bond is still feasible for farming, despite the nerf. Also, the evade mechanic has been removed from the game.--Warwulf 14:29, 25 February 2007 (CST) Quit the bullshit guys I'm done arguing. If you feel like it works well, then my vote will be insignificant and the build will get vetted. I'm not changing my vote. My point, once again, is that when they have QZ up, they can keep this up as long as they want (not to mention they use lightning reflexes for IAS), interrupting you at any time. They cant interrupt if they cant attack you, true but you also need to be attacked to gain energy and do damage. With QZ up, all of your spells cost significantly more, thus making any E-management less effective. its easy to run out of energy with this considering you can not cast anything when you immediatly have enough energy, or Malice will cause you to reach 0E, and your maintained enchantments will be removed. Also, the build currently has no skillbar, gg guys. Quit PMing me in game as im done with arguing with you.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 23:49, 13 February 2007 (CST) No need to start trolling and flaming. The builds vetted, get over it. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 05:29, 22 February 2007 (CST)